


Unlocking the Silence

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mute Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was a cheerful teenage boy with a pretty fun life. Until his mum suddenly announces that they are moving back to his hometown. There, he meets a soundless boy that seems somewhat familiar. But why won't he say anything? Why won't he speak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yooo look what i found in my larry file. I'll post what the rest of what I have tomorrow night if people like this?

“I am never moving to Don- stupid-head!” Six year old Louis Tomlinson shouted to his young mother, Jay Tomlinson.  
  
“It is Doncaster, Louis, and where on earth do you think you’re going?” His mother asked him as he jumped up from the couch they were sitting on in the living room. Instead of answering his mother, Louis ran up the stairs. Jay smiled, already used to her son’s quick, and usually noisy, actions. Seconds later, the blue- eyed boy was stomping back down the stairs, an over-filled, larger than him, red backpack on his back.  
   
“I’m going to live with Liam!” Louis announced, jamming his feet in his sneakers. He opened the door, slamming it hard behind him.  
  
“Oh dear, I suppose I should call Karen, just to warn her.” Jay said, a hand on her cheek as she rushed to the phone.  
~  
  
Louis was walking toward his best friend’s house, his backpack on his shoulders and a smile on his face when he first noticed the boy. He watched the boy, crying into his hands as he sat on a swing bench on the porch. Louis watched for what seemed like a long time before finally taking a step on the driveway, walking towards the brown haired boy. As he approached the crying boy, he noticed that his hair was more brown with streaks of blonde and slightly wavy. Louis climbed the steps and plopped right down next to the boy on the bench.  
  
“Are you okay?” Louis asked the young crying boy, placing a hand on the boy’s slumped shoulder. The boy still cried, Louis’ presence unknown to him. Eventually, the boy’s crying subsided, just enough that the boy would notice the blue eyed boy’s presence. He looked up at Louis, his eyes still watery. Louis looked at the boy closely.  
  
His pale skin looked almost paper white next to Louis’ tanned skin. His pale cheeks were stained with dried tears. Following the path of dried tears, he saw the most shocking green eyes. They were emerald colored and sparkled in the early morning sun. Deep in them, he saw sadness and fear. The fear was quickly overtaken by sadness when he saw it was just another boy. But why was sadness even there in the first place?  
  
“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, gentleness in his voice. The boy exploded.  
  
“She’s gone! And it’s all my fault! It’s my fault! All my fault!” The boy cried into Louis’ neck. Louis’ wrapped an arm around the small boy’s shoulder. He tried his best to the comfort the sobbing boy, rubbing his back softly, repeating over and over that it wasn’t his fault.  
  
The two young boys stayed like that until the smaller boy’s cries finally came to an end. The smaller boy wiped at his tears, his sleeve getting just as soaked as the shoulder he was just crying on. Louis looked disgustingly at the boy’s sleeve before turning, looking inside his large backpack, trying to find something else the boy could wipe his nose on. The only thing he could find was an slightly large panda hat.  
  
“Here.” Louis said, holding the hat out to the boy. The boy looked at it, confusion written all over his face. “To wipe your nose. Your shirt is getting absolutely disgusting.”  
  
The boy blushed lightly as he shyly took the hat. The boy thanked him in a quiet voice and Louis returned with a smile. He closed his backpack and pulled it back on his shoulders. Jumping off the bench, he smiled at the boy before making his way down the steps.  
  
“Wait! Where are you going?” The boy cried, a small hand grasping Louis’ backpack.  
  
“I’m sorry but I have to go.” Louis said sadly. The boy’s head hung low, gripping the hat in his hands, flipping it inside and out, stretching and pulling. Then he looked up at Louis, holding the hat out to him.  
  
“Here. Your hat.” The boy said, trying to pretend that he didn’t care that Louis was leaving. Louis looked at the boy’s face closely, the other boy trying hard to avoid eye contact. Louis smirked and quickly snatched the hat out of the boy’s hand. The boy hung his head, trying to hide the tears that threatened to erupt once more. Louis smirked wider at the boy before he slammed the hat back down on the boy’s head.  
  
“Keep it. It’ll cover your weird hair.” Louis told him. The boy’s head popped back up, a smile plastered on his face, pearly white teeth peeked from between his red lips.  
  
Suddenly, small, thin arms wrapped around his neck. Louis’ eyes widened in surprise as he was weighed down by the boy. He felt a smile against his neck as he pressed a smile into the hat that covered the brown, wavy locks.  
  
“Thank you.” The boy whispered, breath hot on Louis’ neck. Louis chuckled into the hat. The boy released him and looked at his feet, nervously. Louis patted the boy on the head once more and turned to leave.  
  
“See you.” Louis said, giving the boy a small wave before walking back down the short driveway. As he reached the end of the driveway, Louis turned to look over at the boy one last time. The boy was still standing in the same place on the porch, a sad expression on his face as he watched Louis. Making eye contact, Louis pouted at the boy’s expression, then smiled brightly.  
  
“You should smile more often instead! Your smile could light up the world!” Louis shouted to the boy. Louis saw a hint of pink in the boy’s cheeks. Louis smiled once more, giving him two thumbs up before turning to leave.  
  
“Thank you.” The boy whispered. Those were Harry Styles’ last words for a long time.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson was a cheerful teenage boy with a pretty fun life. Until his mum suddenly announces that they are moving back to his hometown. There, he meets a soundless boy that seems somewhat familiar. But why won't he say anything? Why won't he speak?

“Louis! Get up! You’re going to be late!” A high pitched voice shouted, followed by three loud bangs on his door.   
  
The teenage boy’s eyes snapped open, revealing bright blue eyes.  
  
“Louis! Louis! Louis!” The voice chanted, each call of his name received a loud bang.  
  
“I’m up, Lottie! Stop shouting!” Louis screamed from his bed. Louis waited until he heard retreating footsteps before rising from his bed.  
  
Louis sighed as he stretched his long, tanned arms above his head. Grabbing his towel, he made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the shower before taking his pajamas off. Louis studied himself in the mirror. Stripping his shirt off, he revealed tanned skin. His stomach had an outline of a six pack that was a perfect brownish color. Removing his soft pajama bottoms, his legs matched the rest of his body. Perfectly tanned and strong looking. Louis ran a hand through his bed hair before walking into the hot shower.   
  
Louis showered, washing and scrubbing, taking his time. When he walked out of the shower, the bathroom was hot and steamy. He dressed in his school uniform, trousers, button- up, tie, and blazer. Grabbing his backpack, he shut his bedroom door and walked down the stairs, into the kitchen.  
  
“Boo Bear! You’re going to be late at the pace you’re going!” Louis smiled, looking at his four sisters at the table. Lottie was texting away on her new phone while Fizzy twirled a small stand of hair between two of her fingers. Phoebe and Daisy must have been shoveling food in their mouths because there was food all over their face.   
  
“Well, good morning to you too, Daisy.” Louis chuckled, sliding into the seat next to her. Taking a napkin, he went to wipe the food off her face.  
  
“Morning, Boo! Why are you going so slow?” Daisy asked as Louis wiped at her mouth.   
  
“Yes, Boo, why are you moving so slow?” A stern voice said from behind him. Louis widened his eyes comically, causing the three youngest girls to giggle. Lottie looked up and rolled her eyes. _Teenagers_. Louis thought to himself when he saw the eye roll.  
  
Slowly, he turned around to face his mum. Jay Tomlinson was a hard working mother. She had a job at the hospital as a nurse and took care of her four young daughters, sometimes leaning on her carefree son to help her sometimes. Louis had known that being a single parent was hard so he helped with little protest. Every morning, Jay would cook a good breakfast, seeing as Louis burned the kitchen curtains the last time he cooked. How it happened, nobody knew but it was Louis, so anything was possible. Now, Jay was standing in front of him with a brown paper bag and a questioning eyebrow raised.  
  
“Morning, beautiful Mum! Did anyone tell you how amazing you look in that purple robe?” Louis said, his voice honey sweet.  
  
“Complementing me isn’t going to make the conversation disappear.” Jay said, voice flat.  
  
Louis groaned, his whole body sagging forward. His arms and head hung over the back of the chair. _The conversation_. Louis thought to himself.  
  
About a week ago, Jay announced that she has big news to share with everybody. At first, they were excited to know the news. Then she said that it would affect all of them. The five children disappeared quicker than she could blink. None of them wanted anything to change. They liked their lives and wouldn’t want it to change one bit. Since then, Louis has been the one to avoid their mum as much as possible. He was out the door before his mum could even say hi and came back after school, when he was sure she had already left for work. Plan Avoid The Conversation worked so far.  
  
Until now. Now, Jay was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and her mouth formed a thin line. Now, Louis thought that she would have been leaving for work early. Now, he was wrong and didn’t want the conversation to happen.  
  
“You’re in luck, Lou.” Jay said. Louis’ ear perked up, his head moving up to face his mum. “You’re going to be late for school so we’ll talk later. Here, breakfast and some lunch money.”  
  
Louis looked at her outstretched hand that held the paper bag. He quickly grabbed the bag and stood, pecking his mum on the cheek and sliding his bag on his shoulder.  
  
“Thanks, Mum! See you later, girls!” Louis shouted, as he rushed to the door, slipping on his shoes.  
  
Boys. Jay sighed, turning to her young daughters.  
~  
“Hey guys!” Louis greeted his best mates as he approached his locker. One tanned brown headed boy and another, shorter, paler, and blonder boy next to him turned at the sound of his voice.   
  
The locker next to Louis’ was occupied by Zayn Malik, the tanner out of the two boys. The boy was the absolute best looking boy at the school, there was no doubt about it. Everyone agreed and nobody thought other wise. His raven dark hair slicked up into a strong quiff, hair shorter on the sides. His hazel brown eyes complemented his tan skin. White teeth peeked out from behind his pink lips. Louis was one of many people to fall victim to the Bradford bad boy’s beauty. After gaining the boy’s trust, they became friends.  
  
Next to him was the most energetic and carefree boy Louis ever met, Niall Horan. Louis and Zayn had befriended the boy when he moved into town from Ireland. When they first saw the Irish boy, they thought he was in the wrong grade. Not that he was stupid, he was actually smarter than them, but because of his looks. He looked young enough to still be in grade school. Louis remembered the red in his cheeks when the teacher repeatedly asked Niall if he was in the right class. A blushing Niall sat in the seat next to Louis’ and diagonal to Zayn's. Introducing themselves, the duo became a trio.  
  
“Louis! Finally showed up!” Niall exclaimed, waving his arms up and down. Zayn gave Louis a small wave before shutting his own locker and leaning against it, crossing his arms, looking like a hot bad ass.   
  
“Who’s Zayn trying to impress now?” Louis whispered as he threw an arm around Niall’s shoulder, the other hand moved to open his locker. Louis and Niall both knew that Zayn always pushed the bad boy act when he wanted to make an impression.  
  
“Perrie Edwards. Blonde at six o’clock.” Niall whispered. Louis looked behind him, blonde hair catching his eye.   
  
Perrie Edwards had been the apple of Zayn’s eye for a while now. The long, blonde hair was the first thing that Zayn noticed, then her smile, then her eyes. Zayn was completely under her spell. Now, she needed to be under his spell.   
  
Louis noticed the small smile the blonde girl gave Zayn and the bright smile Zayn gave back just before she turned away.   
  
“Did you see that? She smiled at me! Smiled! At me!” Zayn said, putting his bad boy act down. Down went the bad boy, up came the nerd.   
  
“Wow, Zayn! Here I thought you were the hot, mysterious boy. Turns out, you’re just a weirdo that reads comic books under the covers.” Louis teased him. Niall bursted out in laughter as pink tinted the tan boy’s cheeks.   
  
“Shut up!” Zayn mumbled, blushing hard. Louis and Niall both laughed at their friend’s embarrassment. The bell rang loudly above their heads.   
  
“Come on, guys. We have to get to class and I actually did all my homework!” Niall said excitedly, throwing an arm around his two best mates, leading the three of them to their first period of the day.   
~  
“Girls! I’m home!” Louis shouted, his voice ringing throughout the house as he slammed the door shut behind him. School had finished about half an hour ago and Louis took his time walking home after rejecting Niall’s offer to hang out at his house. His mum was scheduled to work for the rest of the evening and he had look after his sisters.   
  
“Living room!” Lottie’s voice came back to him. Throwing his backpack on the floor, Louis made his way through the hall and to the living room. Entering the room, he saw his sisters, Lottie sitting in a single armchair while the other three sat on the couch. Next to his mum.  
  
“Oh no.” Louis whispered. Jay smiled.  
  
“Oh yeah. The conversation is happening now.” Jay said. Louis looked at her blankly.  
  
“B- but, I thought that you were working today.” Louis stammered, struggling to remember his mum’s work schedule.  
  
“I have the week off. Take a seat, Boo Bear.” Jay said, a smirk on her face, as if she knew that she outsmarted her teenage son. Louis slowly walked to the armchair Lottie sat in, taking a seat on the armrest.   
  
“I just want you to know, this isn’t anything bad. It’ll be good for you all, especially you, Louis.” Jay started, trying to reassure her worrying children. It didn’t help. Although Louis was the oldest, he had to be the most nervous.   
  
“Okay, so, before we lived in this house, we lived somewhere else. In Holmes Chapel, remember Louis? You had a friend named Liam?” Jay said. Louis remembered Liam. How could he ever forget the nicest person he ever met in his entire life? Louis nodded and Jay continued.  
  
“Well, I just got a job offer back there. After thinking about it, I’ve decided. We’ll be moving back to Holmes Chapel.”   
  



	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson was a cheerful teenage boy with a pretty fun life. Until his mum suddenly announces that they are moving back to his hometown. There, he meets a soundless boy that seems somewhat familiar. But why won't he say anything? Why won't he speak?

_“We’ll be moving back to Holmes Chapel.”_  
  
Louis jumped up, looking at his mom, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Lottie sat, her rapid moving fingers frozen in place on her phone. Fizzy and the twins stilled on the couch. Jay looked at each of her equally surprised children.   
  
“Okay, before any of you freak out, I want you to know that it’s for the best.” Jay started. “I was offered a better job position at the hospital. The hours I would get would let me be around more during the day. And the pay would be better so I’ll be able to get you that new phone you wanted, with a better internet connection, Lottie. And Fizzy, I might be able to get you that laptop you’ve wanted for a while, now.”  
  
“What about me and Daisy?” Phoebe asked, breaking the silence between the children. Louis and Jay looked at the small girl who had a curious expression on her face. Jay smiled at her.  
  
“What do you and Daisy want, love?” Jay asked, running her fingers through Daisy’s hair who sat in her lap on the couch. Phoebe and Daisy looked at each other and after a silent conversation between the two of them, they smiled, ending the conversation. They both looked at their mum, smiling sweetly and said, in unison, “Can we have a hamster?”  
  
Jay looked surprised for a second. Then she smiled.   
  
“Of course you can! As long as you two promise to clean up after him.” Jay replied brightly. The twins squealed with excitement, jumping off the couch. Phoebe and Daisy hugged each other, jumping up and down in the middle of the living room. Lottie and Fizzy giggled and Jay smiled at the sight of her four girls happy about the news.   
  
The only thing that worried her was her eldest son. Louis stood, frozen in front of the armchair. Jay could tell what Louis was thinking. She was always able to tell what her son was thinking. At the moment, Jay saw something different from when she told him the same thing years ago. Years ago, he was just angry, doing irrational things. This time, he just froze. Although he was unmoving, Jay could tell what was going through the boy’s mind. He was worried. Most likely worried about having to go to a new school, making new friends, being himself. Jay sighed deeply before smiling at her children who were more delighted by the news than she thought.  
~~~~~  
Louis couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t just move back to Holmes Chapel. Sure, he only lived there for the first five years of his life but that was in the past. Louis doesn’t even remember much about his life back there. He remembered his first friend he ever made, Liam Payne.   
  
Over the years, their mums had made sure that the two had talked to each other at least once a week. As they grew older, the distance was too much, the two boys growing apart, talking to each other once a month, then once every few months, then almost not at all. Liam was a nice guy, at least, that was always how Louis remembered him. They could meet up, reconnect, be friends again.   
  
But _still_. Louis could not just pack up his life in Doncaster just to move back to some place he can’t even remember what it looks like. His whole life was here, in Doncaster. Zayn and Niall, his best friends that he would die for. Hannah Walker, his first real girlfriend and his first kiss. Dylan Way, his first boyfriend. His first boyfriend. Louis sighed, remembering when he realized he was gay.  
~  
Just a couple years ago, Louis was dating his long- time crush, Hannah Walker. Louis was happy when he first started dating Hannah. He was even happier when they kissed, knowing that she liked him just as much as he liked her. After a while, things started changing. The unsatisfying kisses and the longing for something different. Louis did not want something more, just something different. Then began the silent flirting with Dylan. The stolen glances across the room, the small smiles, the tiny spark in his chest when Dylan smiled at him.   
  
One day, Hannah confronted him. She asked him about Dylan, asking what they were doing, and if he was cheating on her. Unable to answer anything without confusing himself, Hannah broke up with him, telling him that they could be friends but he had to sort his things out. Shortly after Hannah confronted him, Louis was confronted by Dylan, who approached him a much different way.   
  
Louis was walking to class when he felt something around his wrist. Louis was immediately slammed against the lockers with lips pressed against his, strong hands locking his wrists. When the lips finally pulled away, Louis saw Dylan, breathing against his face, a smirk on his lips. Dylan demanded to know if Louis was just playing with him or if he really wanted to go on a date. The whole week, Louis had thought about the question, over and over, agonizing over the real answer. Was he gay or just joking around? Finally having Dylan’s lips on his seemed to answer the question pretty quickly. Louis agreed to the date, coming out to his mum on the day of his date with Dylan.  
  
His mum’s reaction was could not have been more different than he thought. Louis thought that coming out would be a big deal. His mum would disown him, kick him out of the house, or something else just as bad. No, when he told his mum, she smiled. Yep. Jay smiled a great big smile and started laughing. Louis stood there shocked while his mum laughed in his face. When he asked her what she was laughing about, she said that she already knew and was waiting for him to find out himself. Before Louis could just stand in complete shock, Dylan had arrived. Louis went out and came back happier than he had ever been. Louis was happy with Dylan and being gay.  
~  
Louis groaned, rolling on his bed, onto his back. He just lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
“I don’t want to move.” Louis mumbled to himself.  
  
“I’m sorry, Boo.” A quiet voice said from the doorway. Louis rose, his elbows supporting his upper body weight. He looked at the doorway and saw Daisy. She was in her pink pajamas, grasping a bunny doll close to her chest.   
  
“Are you okay, Dais?” Louis asked his sister. She hugged the bunny so much tighter that she might have choked it. Daisy stuck one of her small thumb in her mouth and began sucking.  
  
“Come here, Daisy. Tell me what’s wrong.” Louis said, sitting up on the edge of his bed. Stretching his arms out, Daisy took that as an invitation to enter. She quickly ran up to his bed, wrapping her small, thin arms around Louis’ chest. Louis was pushed back by the unexpected force but held himself up with one hand behind him. Scooting back, Louis grasped Daisy by the hips, pulling her into his lap, cradling her like she was a baby again.   
  
“What’s wrong, love?” Louis asked, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Daisy stared straight ahead, the bunny in her lap and her other thumb in her mouth. Louis waited, not wanting to press her too much. She would tell him when she was ready. Minutes passed and they sat in silence. Louis continued stroking her hand and Daisy continued sucking her thumb.  
  
“What if nobody likes me over there?” Daisy said quietly, breaking the silence. Louis looked down at his young sister. She finally took her thumb out of her mouth. Now, she was just nibbling on the nail.   
  
“Is that what you’re scared of? Not be able to make new friends?” Louis asked her softly. Daisy nodded her head, her blond hair tickling Louis’ chin.  
  
“You shouldn’t worry about that. You’re an amazing little girl and if nobody wants to be your friend, they’re crazy.” Louis told her. Daisy made a small noise and Louis sighed. He lifted her up so she could sit, wrapping her legs around his waist. Daisy avoided all eye contact, looking everywhere but at Louis.   
  
“Look at me, Dais.” Louis said, placing his hands on her cheek. Daisy looked up slowly. Louis locked eyes with her as soon as she looked at him.  
  
“You, Daisy Tomlinson, are the beautifulest girl I’ve ever seen. You’re funny and caring and you’re Daisy. You may be quiet but it’s because you think for yourself. You shouldn’t pay attention to what anybody thinks about you. As long as you’re you, nothing else matters. Okay?” Louis told her sincerely.   
  
Looking at her, Louis saw he blue eyes begin to water. He started silently panicking. Daisy never cried much before, neither did any of her other sisters. As the tears began to stream down her face, Louis wiped at them quickly.  
  
“Daisy? Daisy, love, what’s wrong now?” Louis asked his sister softly.  
  
Daisy did not respond. Instead, she leaned over and hugged her big brother just as tight as she held her bunny earlier. She cried into Louis’ neck, the tears slipping down to Louis’ striped shirt. Louis rubbed her back as she soaked his shirt.  
  
“I love you, Boo.” She mumbled as she calmed down. Louis smiled into her hair.  
  
“I love you too, Daisy. Do you want me to tuck you into bed?” Louis asked. She nodded her head and Louis stood. Daisy held onto Louis, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Louis held her tight, walking out of the room and into the hall. Making his way to her and Phoebe’s room, he placed her in her bed. Phoebe laid in the bed across the room from hers.  
  
“Goodnight, Daisy.” Louis said, kissing her forehead.  
  
“Goodnight, Boo Bear.” Daisy said, slipping into a restful sleep.  
~~~~~  
The next day, Louis woke up around ten in the morning. After pulling on sweats and a shirt, he made his way to the kitchen. As he entered, he saw his mum. Jay was sitting at the table alone, a cup of tea in on hand and the newspaper in another. As she heard her son enter, Jay looked up, a surprised expression on her face.   
  
“You’re up early.” Jay commented.  
  
“Yeah. I thought I might go over and hang out with Niall and Zayn today, tell them I’ll be leaving their lives forever. Moving to another town and never seeing them again.You know, the usual everyday stuff.” Louis said sarcastically, making his way to the tea kettle on the stove. Jay sighed as she heard the words slip out of Louis’ mouth.  
  
“Is that how you’re going to handle this? Trying to make me feel guilty?” Jay said, her eyes scanning the paper in her hand. Louis shrugged as he took a small sip of tea.  
  
“It’s not going to work, Louis, but good try. You go have fun today. I’m going to start packing up some stuff today.” Jay informed her son. Louis grunted as he walked out of the kitchen. He slipped on his favorite red TOMs and a gray beanie on his hair and opened the door.  
  
“Be safe and don’t come home too late!” Jay shouted behind him, just as he slammed the door shut.   
~~~~~  
“What do you mean, you’re moving?” Niall shouted, his Irish accent filling the room.  
  
After slamming the door shut, Louis walked to Niall’s house. Niall’s house became their meeting place. Whenever they had something important to do, or just studying, the trio always met at Niall’s house. His parents were always gone and Niall had the house to himself. Niall could also eat everything and anything he wanted, that is, he ate everything and nothing was left.   
  
Louis called Zayn, waking him up and telling him that they needed to have an emergency meeting. He arrived at Niall’s within a few minutes, Zayn arriving shortly after him. After making a fresh pot of tea, the three of them sat down in the kitchen. When Louis told them the news, Niall jumped up instantly, almost knocking over his cup of tea. Zayn, who was just beginning to fall back into a slumber, fell out of his chair and onto the floor.  
  
“I am. Mum said we’re moving back to Holmes Chapel.” Louis told them as he stretched out a hand to help Zayn up from the floor.  
  
“B- b- but you can’t! It’s always been us. The three of us. Niall, Zayn, and Louis. Without you, we’re just Niall and Zayn!” Niall complained.  
  
“I know and I’m sorry! It’s not like I want to move back!” Louis said tiredly. Zayn looked at Louis and sighed.  
  
“It’s okay, Lou. We know you don’t want to move but there’s nothing we can do.” Zayn said. Niall nodded in agreement. They sat in absolute silence until a huge smile spread across Niall’s face.  
  
“Well, lads, there is one thing we can do.” Niall said. Zayn and Louis looked at their little Irish friend, confusion on his face.  
  
“Enjoy the day together!” He shouted, jumping up from the table. He went to the cabinets, throwing them open and taking all the food out. Within seconds, Niall had completely trashed his kitchen. Louis and Zayn looked at Niall, surprised. Their hyper little friend had never acted like this before. Eyes wild, arms crazy, food everywhere.  
  
“Come on, lads! It’s not every day we ruin a house! We have to worship this time together!” Niall encouraged them. Louis smiled at Zayn before he stood up and rushed to Niall’s side, tossing food around the small kitchen. Zayn joined in after Niall opened a bag of crisps over his head and dumped them all over him when he complained that his clothes would get dirty. Soon, the trio were having fun acting like children again. They just lived in the moment, trying to forget that the biggest part of their lives would be leaving within a few days.  
  



End file.
